


Jamie and Jack Shorts

by atoricrash



Series: BenneFrost Shots [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2931254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Jamie and Jack Shorts

"Jack lass es schneien."  
"Nein, dein Vater wird nur wieder sauer." Ich schob mein Kopf etwas höher aufs Kissen und zog die verrutschte Decke wieder über unsere Körper.  
"Du weißt noch was beim letzten Mal war oder? Alles ist auf dem Boden geschmolzen."  
Ja in seiner Gegenwart versuchte ich mich ein wenig zu benehmen, war aber nicht wirklich einfach. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm einen ganzen Schneesturm geschenkt, wo auch immer er wollte.  
"Komm schon nur ein wenig, er wird das auch gar nicht merken."  
Jamie strampelte sich wieder frei und schmiss die Decke auf den Boden, manchmal dachte ich er hatte gar kein Kälteempfinden. Sein Fenster war immer offen, selbst bei schlimmsten Minustemperaturen. 

Wenn wir uns lange nicht sahen, klammerte er sich an mich, wie an einen Rettungsring und dabei war ich ein Eiszapfen. Des Öfteren fragte ich mich wie er es aushielt neben mir zu schlafen, meine Hand zu halten oder gar andere Berührungen. Ihm schien das nichts aus zu machen.  
"Jack bitte, nur ein paar kleine Schneeflocken. Ich will ja gar keinen Schneesturm."  
Das Blöde an diesem Gespräch war nur, dass ich eh den Kürzeren zog, immer! Ich konnte ihm schon früher nichts abschlagen, ein Mal mit den Wimpern klimpern und er bekam alles von mir.  
Auch einen Schneesturm im Zimmer.  
Ich hatte ja wirklich versucht mich von ihm fernzuhalten, einige Jahre ging es sogar ganz gut, ich sah ihm und seinen Freunden nur aus der Entfernung beim Spielen zu. Versorgte sie vielleicht mit ein wenig mehr Schnee als nötig.  
War ja aber nichts Schlimmes.

Ich hatte mich wirklich zusammengerissen, so bis er siebzehn war, ging alles super und dann war er während einer Weihnachtsfeier (!) betrunken (!!) auf den See zum Schlittschuhlaufen (!!!) gegangen und natürlich eingebrochen!!!! Ihn Sterben lassen war etwas das Ich einfach nicht konnte und er hatte darauf hin nur gegrinst, die Arme um mich gelegt und war dann eingeschlafen.  
Mandy war nicht begeistert, dass ich bei ihm blieb, aber es war in Ordnung, weil es nicht immer war.

"Jaaaaack, biiiiiiiiiteeeee!"  
Da waren seine braunen Kulleraugen, direkt über mir und ein schelmisches Lächeln und ich war machtlos. Mit etwas über 300 und irgendwas Jahren war ich ihm komplett unterlegen! Eigentlich lächerlich.  
"Aber nur ein paar kleine Schneeflocken."  
Dank einer leichten Bewegung und ein wenig Pusten wirbelten die kleinen Flöckchen in seinem alten Kinderzimmer umher. Dieser Anblick hatte immer etwas nostalgisches und Jamies Augen leuchteten jedes Mal wie damals.  
Er setzte sich auf und fing an jede kleine Schneeflocke mit dem Mund auf zu fangen, ich musste unweigerlich lachen aber wie hätte ich auch nicht? Da saß ein erwachsener Mann in seinem Kinderzimmer und jagte Schneeflocken nach!  
Die Freude ließ ich ihm ein paar Minuten ehe ich die Bettdecke wieder hoch zog und sich meine Arme um Jamies Nacken Schlangen, ihn wieder nach unten zogen, zurück unter die warme Decke.  
"Du wirst noch krank!"  
Egal wie oft ich ihm das sagte, Jamie lachte nur, so wie jetzt und schüttele den Kopf. Er drückte sein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge und verteilte viele kleine Küsse auf meiner Haut.  
Jeder einzelne war so unglaublich heiß auf meiner kühlen Haut, wie viele kleine Nadeln die gleichzeitig auf einen Punkt trafen und alles überreizten.  
"Danke Jack, dass du es nur für mich schneien lässt."


End file.
